1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bioassay incubators generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel combination stacker/incubator system for bioassay trays.
2. Background Art
In pharmaceutical research, there is an ongoing requirement to screen more compounds for bioactivity against a variety of therapeutic targets. This is accomplished with various bioassay methods. Currently, the standard format in which to conduct bioassays is a microplate measuring approximately 3.times.5 inches having wells in an 8.times.12 matrix on 9 mm centers. The trend is to higher density systems using the same 3.times.5 dimension, but with 384 wells in a 16.times.24 matrix on 4.5 spacing.
To process the various bioassays, there is a variety of instrumentation available, such as multiple pipettors, 96-and 384-well plate readers, and plate washers. To provide the automation desired, many of these instruments are supplied with plate stackers. The stackers serve as infeed and outfeed devices to the active instrument.
Many bioassays require an incubation period, at elevated temperatures--typically 37 degrees Centigrade. This follows the steps of pipetting reagents into the microplate which starts the reaction. Following this initial incubation period, additional steps of plate washing or reagent addition may be required. These additional reagent additions may be followed by another, or additional, incubation period(s) at elevated temperatures.
Each incubation step requires that the microplates be transported to an incubator device, the transport usually being provided by various shuttle table mechanisms, robotic arms, conveyors, etc. The microplates may pass through an intermediate step of being placed in the stacker before being moved to the incubator. After the incubation period, the microplates are again moved to the stacker from which they are fed to the primary instrument.
Such multiple handling of the microplates represents time that could be employed in additional bioassay procedures.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means and method to simplify the handling of microplates and the incubation process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such means and method that include heating the stacker such that the stacker serves as an incubator.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means and method that are economically achieved and used.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.